


Void

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [2]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: Gen, i was going to tag this as graphic depictions of violence/major character death but? its only Slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: his last moments in a world he never saved(a gift for @louare because i know how much he loves this)Character: Damien





	Void

Damien couldn’t breathe.

His heartbeats got softer and softer, giving up on trying to keep this hopeless body alive. He felt as if he were suffocating. There was distant shouting, cries of pain, and, worst of all, a large void coming from the depths of their Castle. It began enveloping this world of theirs as soon as little Blumiere commanded it to, tearing everyone apart to push them into the chaos that lay within.

Damien’s expression was rested on a smile – even when he knew he should’ve felt betrayal, pain, sorrow. He was losing his world, his family, everyone he swore he’d protect until his dying breath.

All to the little boy who grew dangerous, unable to resist the tempting dark power. The little boy that Damien loved with all his heart was able to strike down Kieran.

Damien could recall how helpless he felt once his breath was stolen by Kieran’s kind smile, but it didn’t help as he heard the quiet whimpers coming from the next room, begging for little Blumiere to stop.

It was ironic.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t fight his end.

He was a worthless protector. He should’ve felt guilt, he should’ve felt scared, he should’ve felt like it was all incomplete.

If he were himself, he would’ve prayed to Grambi to take all of his beloved to a happy afterlife if they ever made it there. He could feel it himself, bits and pieces of him torn off, being swallowed by the monstrous void. No doubt everyone else was going through this, was feeling horrified that they were all disappearing.

The void was taking all he loved and lived for.

Yet Damien still smiled, devoid of emotion. His eyes were vacant. His heart finally stopped.

As the void swept the rest of him away, Damien felt nothing.


End file.
